This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a chlorosulfonated polyethylene coating composition that cures at ambient temperatures.
Chlorosulfonated ethylene polymers are inert to strong acids and strong bases and are resistant to weathering and salt water corrosion and are tough and abrasion resistant. Coatings of these polymers are extremely useful for protecting metal substrates exposed to chemicals and weathering. Typically, these coating would be useful in chemical plants and oil refineries to coat pipes, vessels, storage tanks, and other equipment, useful for coatings for offshore oil well platforms, barges, and ships, and useful for protective coatings in combination with fluorocarbon polymer coatings for the interior of smoke stacks of utility companies. However, conventional coatings formed with chlorosulfonated ethylene polymers either require curing at elevated temperatures which is not possible with the aforementioned large structures or require a long time for curing such as one to two weeks during which time the coating can easily be damaged. A coating compositions is needed that will cure rapidly at ambient temperatures.
The coating composition of this invention is directed to a composition that cures rapidly at ambient temperatures, has excellent adhesion to a variety of substrates, and is weatherable, corrosion and abrasion resistant.